


The Memory of Innocence

by steampunkunicorn



Series: Indentured Sacrifice [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Abuse of Authority, Alternate Universe - Dark, Blame This On Discord, I Swear This Has Nothing Explicit, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, It Is All Between The Lines, Jedi Indentured AU, Power Imbalance, We Got Dark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:13:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26315470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steampunkunicorn/pseuds/steampunkunicorn
Summary: In a universe where the Jedi were indentured to the Republic, the service may be done, but the scars it left don't simply disappear.
Series: Indentured Sacrifice [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1974694
Comments: 23
Kudos: 172
Collections: New SW Canon Server Works





	The Memory of Innocence

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EmeraldHeiress](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmeraldHeiress/gifts).



> Okay, this implies some pretty dark stuff, but it is as "read between the lines" as I could make it, because I am not going to bring myself to write any worse than that right now. The idea was brought up in Discord and I wrote an angsty snippet there about Rehan (which is included here.) I needed something marginally happier and the second half was the result. It is a next-gen thing where the generation that suffered is raising the first generation in a thousand years away from this system. Hope you enjoy!

As the war carried on, Kyn began to notice certain patterns. His posting on Coruscant wasn't the most exciting, but he did his best to keep vigilant and being aware of your surroundings was just one of the ways he did so. 

Within those patterns, there were whispers. 

The word "request" in relation to the Generals was the most noticeable. 

It took Kyn far too long to realise that the so-called "requests" were anything but. The Senators had an arrogance in their manner, well-assured that their requests would not only be met, but fulfilled to the letter. At first, he heard of requests for escorts or for certain missions, but one Senator... 

"He _is_ rather handsome, but the Jedi are so serene, so implacable. I wouldn't know how to approach one for such a personal, intimate meeting." A Senator on the cusp of adulthood was saying on an ordinary afternoon, where Kyn was nothing more than decor. 

"You don't need to. You can always put in a formal request and arrange for them to join you for a night. Claim it is for extra security. I know you've had a few threats made on you." An aide, clearly acting as mentor suggested. They likely worked for the previous Senator from that system. 

"That wouldn't be an abuse of power?" 

"Think of it as a perk. The Jedi serve the Senate. And, as a Senator, they cannot ignore your request. They know the arrangement." 

Kyn realised that day that the Jedi had about as much choice as his Vod'e did. 

He only puked twice at that revelation. His brothers fared worse when he informed them. 

\--------------------------------------------- 

Rehan was prepared for the worst. She had heard the rumours growing up. One did not live in the Temple and not eventually hear the worst. But she was 15 and was "coming into her looks" as the Senator who requested her stated. She had been given a thorough talk from her Master on the worst likely possibilities. She knew what could happen. 

She wore as many layers as she could get away with, the colours that washed her out. Anything to give hesitation to someone who could so easily take advantage. Officially, the Senator was curious as to her future. But from the pale complexion the messenger had at that, they likely knew what everyone was thinking. 

Rehan shook off her nerves, ready to ease herself with the Force to get through it when it began. She knocked. The Senator let her in, all smiles. 

When she returned to the Temple that night, she was crying from how thankful she was that the Senator only played chess with her and discussed philosophy. 

_A year later, she wonders how she was that naive._

\------------------------------------------------ 

Korun was just a crecheling when the Jedi left the Republic, old enough to have a few memories, but he could put more focus on the years the Temple Relocation Transition occurred. He grew up into a fine Knight (as Master Fisto often praised) with a gift for languages that led him to dedicate his time to the Archives when not specifically suited and required for a mission. 

~~He grew up able to refuse missions~~

He started the project as a hobby. There were always records of what the Jedi did in acts of service for the Republic. He had grown up hearing rumours of what the older generations had endured. At first, he could barely believe it. 

~~He grew up in a place of safety, where it was conjecture and not reality~~

So, he decided to research, to see what the truth of the matter was. As he read, he knew it was injustice. It was cruelty. It was generation upon generation of abuse of power and manipulation. 

~~He can't help but wonder at Former Senator Amidala and her marriage to Jedi Master Skywalker. The twins were only born a few months after the war.~~

He decided that people had to know, starting from the beginning. His hobby became a bestseller. _Abuse of Power: Indenture Servitude, The Beginning of an Alliance_ was his first attempt. It outlined the first 300 years. The agreement had been in the purest form at that point. The Jedi carried out missions, sometimes for the Republic's agenda, but often just to aid those in need within the systems. 

~~He often speculated on how quickly that changed. That thought came to him often when he visited Master Rehan and she would go silent when his research came into mention.~~

The next book _Abuse of Power: How Indentured Servitude Became Enslaved Sacrifice_ was to be published soon. He had no doubt this one would sell just as well (though it was likely to be considered more controversial. The truth so often is.) 

This time, he would cover the beginning of the request system, how Senators would often take advantage, exposing long-gone Senators' misdeeds, how they would press the situation. How, when the Jedi tried to fight the abuse of power, they were threatened. 

~~He grew up never having to worry about the loss of food or medicine or basic rights~~

He had planned for a final book, covering events up to the present. He didn't know if it would even get published. But it would be a part of the Archives. Master Nu had already agreed. He even had a title in mind, _Abuse of Power: Unheard Voices_ It would include testimonials of living Jedi. The Senators' identities would be protected, as the Temple could still face legal repercussions. But the horrors his Master's generation faced at younger ages than himself would be heard for the first time. 

~~He slept soundly, never having to be given a talk about how a request for a chat could be so much worse. He never knew until he made himself know. And now he will make sure no one will ever forget.~~

There are so many that aren't ready to talk, that hold their horrors in their hearts, where even the Force cannot grant the peace and serenity they require. Perhaps one day. Perhaps seeing others do so will give them some small measure. Korun could only hope. 

~~He was so much more optimistic than they were. _More naive_ some would sneer, alone in their beds, wondering why he thought airing The Great Shame was acceptable. But they grew up learning that shame. He grew up learning freedom and peace. Perhaps one day, they too could learn. Perhaps one day, they would not hide away, but relearn what they knew as crechelings, embracing innocence. ~~

**Author's Note:**

> The idea is that, with the end of the Sith 1000 years before, the Jedi officially needed to make reparations. So, they came to an agreement with the Republic for indentured Servitude for 1000 years. And, wouldn't you know it? It is approximately 1000 years later at the end of the Clone Wars. The idea is that the Temples in the Republic fall under this agreement (though it probably isn't widely known outside of the Senate) and other sects aren't considered real Jedi. When the contract ends, the Jedi (in this happy timeline where Palpy dies choking on a seeded bagel while walking down some stairs with no rail and, so, no Order 66) don't want to continue such a system and make it clear by moving the Temples to neutral space.  
> (Also, I know I implied about Anidala's relationship being worse due to the twins' conception, but my headcanon is that Padme refused to jump into the relationship right away and, with a more slow courtship in between war, they did eventually get together, but it was all through long discussions and Padme ensuring Anakin understood he could say no to her at any time. They only marry after the war. I love Anidala and this allows for a healthier dynamic for them, even though the set-up is worse.)


End file.
